Tea's Egyptian Past
After defeating Anubis and the pyramid of light Tea was taking a day at the beach wearing a new beautiful bikini she bought. "I wish Yugi and the guys could have joined me. It's beautiful out here today." Suddenly as she spoke the Pharaoh came up. "Hi, Tea. "Oh!" "Sorry, Tea. Didn't mean to scare you." "You didn't scare me, Pharaoh you just surprised me. Like my bathing suit?" The Pharaoh smiled. "Yes. You look great." "Want to join me for a swim?" The Pharaoh nodded and joined Tea in the water. As they swam Tea started having memories from Egypt where she is a young Egyptian girl named Teana. Teana started as a young woman in beautiful skirt with a bikini like bra with golden arm bracelets and a gold headwear. "Greetings, my name is Teana and someday I will be queen of Egypt." Said Teana talking to herself. Teana walked around the palace hallway giggling and rubbing her tummy and back then she saw Yami and decided to walk up to him. The Pharaoh saw Teana and was curious. "Hi, what's your name?" ", I'm Teana. I'm the new princess of Egypt. If you're not to busy, Pharaoh would you like to hang out with me?" "Okay." Pharaoh said nervously as Teana giggled at him. Back in the present Yami could see Tea acting strange. "Tea? What's wrong?" "I have memories. I thought of myself being an Egyptian princess who wanted to be your queen." Yami was concerned. "Hmm. Wait! That girl was Teana. Tea, you are the reincarnation of Princess Teana and you did wanted to be my queen." Tea gasped in horror and fainted in Yami's arms. The Pharaoh took Tea back to her house so she could rest then started remembering her life as Teana. "Teana, is there something you want to tell me?" Teana giggled. "Yes, I was wondering if you would be my husband. What I mean is I want to be your queen." The Pharaoh smiled. "That would be great. I need a queen to help me run the throne." The Pharaoh and Teana kissed then back in the present Tea woke up. "Did I fainted back at the beach?" The Pharaoh comforted her. "Yes you did. It's true, Tea. You are Princess Teana my future queen." Tea looked at a mirror and saw Teana in it. "I am an Egyptian princess. It's all making sense." Tea turned to the Pharaoh. "Pharaoh, what happened to me in the past?" "As far as I can remember Teana before she could marry me was kidnapped and mummified alive and they buried her underground. I never saw her again after that." Tea started to cry. "How awful." Tea hugged the Pharaoh and asked him about question. "Since I couldn't marry you in the past could you reteach me how to be a princess?" "Of course Tea." Tea was in the skirt and bikini bra she wore as Teana in the past and was determined to finish what Teana started and marry the Pharaoh to take her proper place as queen.